DESCRIPTION: The primary objective of this project is to develop and evaluate three different alternative or complementary medical modalities that have been used in children with cerebral palsy by practitioners in an attempt to decelerate the complications from the neurologic insult and resultant muscle imbalance. The specific aims are: 1) The development and incorporation of three alternative modalities (osteopathic manipulation, acupuncture and self-hypnosis) into available services in souther Arizona for individuals with cerebral palsy. 2) The evaluate of the uptake of and compliance with the three modalities in the clinical services for cerebral palsy 3) conduct pilot studies of each of the three modalities to determine the efficacy in decreasing the degree of muscle tension in children with spastic cerebral palsy.